


Escape Through The Woods

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Escape, Fleeing the Country, Gen, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, Mild Blood, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Politics, Royalty, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron, Lugnut, and Eclipse continue on their way to get out of the human kingdom after 'rescuing' her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Through The Woods

"Princess, are you alright?"

 

"I-I'm fine."

 

Megatron turned back as he watched Lugnut dust off Eclipse's dress.  They were traveling through some rugged woodlands and it was hard to walk on.  Every few feet found them either climbing down or jumping to some lower plain.

 

But they had no other choice.  They had to travel through here.  Trying to go around would only invite trouble.  Someone was bound to see them and two ogres with a pretty lady was not something people saw every day on the roads.

 

Especially with news spreading around the kingdom of the princess having been kidnapped by ogres.

 

Yes, best to stay off the roads until they get to his own kingdom.

 

"How far are we?"

 

Megatron sighed as he took a good look around.

 

"I don't know, Eclipse, but we're probably about halfway through the forest."

 

"H-Halfway?  B-But how will we-?"

 

"My Lady, I've been through here before," Lugnut consoled her as he helped her down another steep step, "It's not that hard to get through here, but it's just going to take us some time."

 

Eclipse bit her lip before nodding and taking Lugnut's hand again.  They were walking over rocks and while the Ogre King and his guard could easily walk on the big rocks that littered the way, the princess had to step far or even jump from one to the next.

 

"Though it will take us a little longer since it's a group this time instead of him."

 

"...If you wish, my King, I could carry-"

 

"It's of no trouble.  Just an observation."  Megatron looked around again as he noted the high wind passing overhead.  "We'll have to make the drop soon."

 

Eclipse looked at the king before focusing on his left hand.  It had been bandaged properly, but there was still a lot of blood staining the current bandage.

 

He had to keep the blood flowing.  He needed enough blood to stain her entire nightgown.  If they were going to leave something behind to prove she was dead, they had to make it real.

 

"I don't suppose you've happened to run across any small animals in this neck of the woods, Lugnut?"

 

"N-No, my king," The guard paused to help Eclipse hop over to the rugged terrain again from the rocks, "I've seen nothing in these parts.  Only birds."

 

"Hmm, then I'll have to make due with what've been done so far."

 

"You're not going to cut yourself again, are you?"

 

Megatron stopped to look back at Eclipse.  She was grabbing the flowing cloth of her dress as she and Lugnut had stopped, the latter from her pulling on his hands

 

"... I need the evidence to be compelling enough to make them believe you dead.  If there isn't enough blood-"

 

"But you've cut open your hand enough times as it is!" She let go of the guard and rushed forward, stopping just short of him, "What if it gets infected?  I know you said you have medicine and bandages, but what if it isn't enough?  What if we have to cut it off and-"

 

"Eclipse," He stepped forward and laid his hand, his uninjured hand, on her shoulder, "I understand the risk, but it is imperative that we convince your father and the kingdom that you are dead.  If there is any doubt about you being dead, your father will stop at nothing to get you back.  Even if it meant sending his entire army after us."

 

"Won't..." she hesitated, glancing at his injured hand again, "Won't killing me give him reason to do that anyway?"

 

Megatron gave a gruff chuckle before he reached up to pull her chin up to look at him.  "He may, but the only proof he has is an ogre knife.  All I have to do is deny anything and he won't be able to step one foot on my land without causing turmoil from the other kingdoms.  With you 'dead', he doesn't have a good reason to demand permission to look for you in my lands."

 

Eclipse looked away.  After thinking it over, she finally nodded.  It was complicated, but the Ogre King had some fair points.  All of this could still be attributed to some rogue ogres.  And if she was 'dead', they could only mourn for her.  No need to try and look for her amongst the ogre bandits that plagued the borders.

 

"Now then... we should probably find someplace to stop soon.  It's getting darker."

 

She still didn't take her sights off his hand even when they finally made camp.  And when they bundled down for the night, their warm bodies keeping her meek one warm as they shared a blanket, Eclipse couldn't stop herself from holding his injured hand in hers and rubbing his knuckles with her fingers.

 

He was hurt because of her.  The least she could do was try to offer some comfort.

 

END


End file.
